The Path To Harm
by thetangledwebwe-weave
Summary: This story revolves around Boone, but involves the relationships between all of the Lost-aways. This starts after 'Do No Harm', and will continue from there, with some mystery, action, and possible romance btwn several people!
1. Harm Comes Their Way

Hi everyone!

Okay, so here is the summary of the story in progress:

This fic is mainly about Boone and the effect that his 'accident' has on him and the other LOSTaways. I felt obligated to write this story, b/c 1) I like Boone's character not to mention Ian's eyes! ) 2) I am interested in the relations btwn all the LOSTaways, and 3) I feel that 'Do No Harm' should have focused more upon Boone, and his memories/ past experiences, rather than becoming a vehicle for Jack's emotions, memories, and problems. For the moment, Boone is alive in my tale, and he will probably remain so, unless I have a very good reason for killing him off. However, I would feel very bad to have him go through death _again_, so we will have to see.

So that's my plan, and I already have a couple of chapters written, but I generally like to tweak and re-tweak pieces that I write as I create new sections or add plot lines, etc. So I will be hoping to update past chapters, and am warning you that sometimes you will have to go back and re-read sections in case I've changed something. (I will probably make a note in the beginning if that's necessary, however)

Okay, thank you, enjoy the story, and please, comments and constructive criticism are welcomed with open arms! I guess flames are alright as well, but they help the story much more when written as constructive criticism! (hint hint)

Thank you again, happy reading.

weaver of the web

Rated T (just to be safe)

He Was Harmed, But Will He Mend?

"Please, Boone, please, be quiet. Shhhshhhh…" gently she stroked the damp hair away from his face. He was muttering now, and leant his face into her hand.

"I'm sorry…so…rr…y…" For some reason, that's all he could manage to gasp out. His voice was the whisper in the wind, the faint shadow of thin cloud on the grass. She could just make out his stumbling words because of her close proximity to the heaving shoulders and bloody body.

"Boone, I'm here. Quiet now, shush. Sleep, Boone, sleep." Again she ran her hand through his black hair, slick with what she soon realized was blood, not sweat. Red rivulets ran down her fingers and caressed her wrist with a few slow-moving streams of crimson.

Sun was startled for a moment; transfixed by the droplets on her fingers and filling the lines of her palms. It was so bright, and there was so much of it, seemingly with a mind of its own; rolling, weaving drops of life. And as a breath was brought roughly into Boone's damaged lungs, the gravity of the situation was pummeled into her mind – Boone would not – _could not –_ make it much longer. Pain obviously ripped through his body and chest with each breath, and the primal screams of white hot pain had been heard clearly as his broken leg was set.

Sun looked back and forth from her hand to her charge, and lowered her hand, drawing a gash on the thigh of her pants as she wiped the liquid from her palms . What needed to be focused on was the blood inside of Boone, and keeping it within his wounds; not the blood that escaped through torn flesh. She would gladly give anything to have the wounded man in a hospital with good technology and blood transfusions. She knew that herbal remedies were far gone in Boone's case.

The drip of cave water echoed nearby, and the night sounds of the jungle began to overpower her hearing. Focus momentarily lost within the trees, Sun stared into the night, pondering the questions that had been presented since their arrival upon the island. 'Would there be rescue? What was on the rest of the island? Who were 'the others'? What did Hurley's numbers mean? Whathad Boone and Locke been _doing _in the forest all day, returning deprived of food? Boone. Would he even survive the night?' Her attention was brought back to his prone form, bloody and covered in sweat on the makeshift bed. True fear began to coil within her.

'What if he dies while I'm here with him? Would people hate me, for not doing anything? What _can_ I do? What if he asks me to end his pain? And his sister, Shannon, where is she?' Each thought and problem was rolled around thoroughly inSun's mind, and she even mouthed the questions unconsciously. But what had happened had happened, and (to her knowledge) could not be changed, and what would happen, would happen. Unless there was one on the island who could reach into the future and divine the sporadic events and odd occurrences to come, there was no telling what would take place upon _this _island.


	2. Back to The Beginning

Second Chapter is here: this is a flashback. All flashbacks will be in italics, fyi.

I don't own anyone mentioned in this story, but I have control over their actions here. Got it?

Thanks. Happy reading - and reviewing for those ambitious ones out there. (I don't bite!)

"_Wait! Shannon! Please, I didn't mean for that to happen! Can't you just listen to me?"_

_Boone pushed his lithe body between the door jamb and the swinging door. Shannon was running down the hall now, faster than he could keep pace. She was two years younger than him, and their parents had just gotten married a few years ago. But friendship had not come so easily to the two children. Shannon was more than a little spoiled by her father, whereas Boone tended to save the allowance he received each week from his mother, and could manage the money he got from his job. _

_Yet, as Boone chased the waving blonde hair of his step sister down the hallway, he thought of nothing except the consequences of his actions that day. _

_He had found out the name of the boy Shannon had a crush on, and had told him to watch his back, because if he hurt Shannon, Boone would smack him into the next year. And although the kid hadn't seemed affected by Boone at that point, apparently he had broken up with Shannon less than an hour later, on the grounds of "Damn, your brother's overprotective. What a loser." _

_So when Boone got home that day from his job, he was greeted by a teary-eyed Shannon who wanted to rip his guts out. The fight that ensued was not pretty, and concerned Shannon's ideals (a popular boyfriend, lots of money, a big house, etc.), and Boone's attempt to keep her safe from 'those kinds of guys'. Things had not ended well, and Shannon had taken off down the hall, slamming her bedroom door shut so hard that the hinges rattled. _

_Boone stopped short, his face inches from the painted wood. He sighed, at an utter loss, and pounded a few times on the door._

"_Shannon! Look, I'm sorry, okay? I don't want you to get hurt…" He let his hand drop, anxiously awaiting a response, hopefully along the lines of "it's okay, let's talk", or "well, I'm still mad, but…" But what he got back from her side of the door was not helpful at all._

"_Jesus Boone! What is your problem? Just go away, I hate you!" _

_At last Boone broke. He didn't intend to make a big deal, he really didn't. But that was not fair. She wouldn't let him have a chance. If she rejected his apology, then so be it. _

"_Fine, dammit!" he yelled back, punctuating his retort with a final slam of his fist on her door. _

_He turned swiftly on his heel and walked stiffly to his own room. The last thing he heard was another scream from his step sister's room. _

"_Dammit! I hate you Boone!"_

Okay, so reviewing is cool, you should do it! And if someone makes a really good suggestion, I might just change the some of my writing! I already have the next few chapters, but I might wait a day or two to put them up. Thanks for reading!

the tangled web


End file.
